


Mensaje por error

by fgalaxy_0418



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Amor no Correspondido, Discapacidad, Final Feliz, M/M, Natasha es superbuena Sis con Tony, Número equivocado, Other, Porque soy yo y adoro los finales felices carajo, Relación unilateral al comienzo, Steve enamorado perdidamente, Steve protector, Tony inseguro, Tony necesita un abrazo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fgalaxy_0418/pseuds/fgalaxy_0418
Summary: «Tú + yo en la azotea del colegio a la hora del almuerzo.Me gustas, así que no te demores, cariño.T.S».Ese es el mensaje que inició toda aquella confusión.Donde un joven enclenque llamado Steve Rogers se ve envuelto con el chico genio conocido como Tony Stark al creer que aquel mensaje iba dirigido para el rubio cuando en realidad iba para la chica cliché de la preparatoria: bonita, rica, lista y popular.Un malentendido horrendo sin aclaración, hormonas alborotadas, inseguridades, el inicio de un cariño y un final feliz... El coctel perfecto para un hermoso romance de la preparatoria y un poquito más allá.¿Quien dijo que el amor juvenil era fácil?Para el Special Stony Valentine's Week de WooHo Shin.





	Mensaje por error

**Author's Note:**

> Este es para en concurso de San Valentin 2019 de Shoo Woo
> 
>  El reto va así:
> 
> Tony le envía un mensaje a la chica más linda del instituto «Tú + yo en la azotea del colegio a la hora del almuerzo. Me gustas, así que no te demores, cariño». No es, sin embargo, el número correcto, pues cuando el castaño ve a “su cita” ve a un joven de cabellos rubios con dos grandes muletas que sostienen su cuerpo, con una sonrisa vaga y nerviosa, que esconden un profundo enamoramiento que Tony no nota. La pierna izquierda de Steve está dañada, lo que le obliga a usar una silla de ruedas constantemente, objeto que no usa pues piensa que a Tony le desagradaría.
> 
> El castaño no sabe por qué no se siente capaz de rechazarlo, esa mirada, ese cabello revuelto, no lo sabe. Quizá fueron aquellas palabras que rebosaban de alegría: «No puedo creer que te guste, estoy tan feliz». Tony se siente expuesto ante tanta sinceridad y amor puro, de esos sentimientos que nadie jamás le ha dirigido, de aquellos de los que no se siente merecedor y aun así obtiene de una persona que nunca imaginaría recibiría, de una persona que normalmente él no voltearía a mirar. Puede que sea por eso y por muchas cosas más, no lo sabe, lo que sí sabe es que no se siente lo suficientemente seguro para decirle a Steve que todo fue una equivocación, por ende, una mentira.
> 
>  
> 
> No se como carajos lo hice pero aquí esta. Con todo mi amor y cariño aquí dejo este pequeño escrito.

Es un viernes por la mañana cuando Tony Stark se armó de valor y decidió mandar un mensaje al número a la chica más linda del instituto, Rumiko Fujikawa, el cual había conseguido una semana antes cuando la secretaria le había entregado por error aquellos datos cuando estaban arreglando la falla técnica que tenía el sistema de registro de estudiantes de la Escuela de Ciencias y Tecnología Midtown.

Decir que había obtenido ese número y se sentía eufórico era decir poco; obtener el número de Rumiko era como haber obtenido la lotería cuando sabías que tus posibilidades eran literalmente nulas. Era tanta su dicha que Rhodey había preguntado varias veces antes de bufar al no conseguir una respuesta clara y Pepper simplemente lo miraba con sospecha al creer que ese estado de felicidad se debiera a algún futuro proyecto que había tenido aquel joven genio en uno de sus episodios por falta de sueño y exceso de cafeína en su sistema el cual causaría un pequeño incendio. No sería la primera vez.

Tecleando, borrando y volviendo a teclear sobre la pantalla un mensaje antes que lo lea y vuelva a repetir el mismo proceso que lleva haciendo desde hace una hora, suelta un fuerte bufido que hace que el profesor de ciencias, El Sr. Raymond Warren, lo mire seriamente antes de volver a su explicación sobre los mitos, realidades y usos sobre las Células Madres. Golpeteando los dedos contra el escritorio decide mandar todo al diablo y decirte escribir lo siguiente:

  
«Tú + yo en la azotea del colegio a la hora del almuerzo.  
Me gustas, así que no te demores, cariño.  
T.S».

  
Y sin más manda aquel mensaje a aquel número que ha guardado antes de arrojar el teléfono en la mochila y acto seguido poner su vista al frente tratando de prestar atención lo que queda de la clase e ignora aquella sensación incómoda el cual se instala en la boca del estómago mientras ignora una vocecita en su cabeza -la cual curiosamente suena como Pepper- que le dice que se ha precipitado por tener aquella reunión en menos de dos horas y no haber pensado más allá del mensaje.

Evita a duras penas lanzar su cabeza contra el escritorio. No tiene ánimos que sus compañeros lo miren raro y mucho darles la satisfacción de que trate dar una posible explicación a su comportamiento un poco exagerado.

Los minutos pasan de forma tortuosa de una clase a otra, cuando escucha por fin el timbre que anuncia la hora del almuerzo recoge sus pertenencias y se queda sentado en su pupitre unos momentos mientras escucha la voz de la profesora dándoles las paginas que necesitaran para realizar un ensayo para mañana y ver a sus compañeros correr hacia la salida antes de que el también se una a ellos mientras se escabulle entre la multitud hacia la azotea.

En su mente crea miles de escenarios mientras sube las escaleras hacia la parte mas alta del instituto, preparando las posibles frases y respuestas que podrían presentarse antes de negar con la cabeza y sacar otras ideas más locas que las anteriores. Decide que lo mejor es iniciar con un simple saludo acompañado con una sonrisa, así que cuando llega a su destino decide poner su sonrisa más deslumbrante pero apenas llega a ver a la otra persona su saludo muere en sus labios y solo un milagro evita que su sonrisa flaquee y hace que quede adornando en su rostro. Sus ojos castaños, en cambio, reflejan sorpresa y ¿porque no decirlo? Un toque de desconcierto y cierta decepción.

Ve la figura de un chico, con el cabello rubio que lo relaciona con el color del trigo, su tez es blanca siendo adornada por sus mejillas que están ligeramente sonrojadas; sus labios están estirados en una sonrisa que yace nerviosa en su rostro y sus ojos azules brillen ligeramente por los rayos del sol.  
  
Sus características físicas son comunes y corrientes, las cuales abundan en tierra estadounidense; no causan gran impresión ni es alguien a quien a quien voltearías a ver dos veces. Tal vez su físico enclenque y apariencia común no causarían gran impacto entre el mar de gente sino fuera porque su cuerpo yace sostenido por dos grandes muletas que, a simple vista, se ven incómodas y poco practicas pero parece que aquel rubio se ve acostumbradas a ellas.

Los ojos castaños recorren de forma sutil la azotea y se da cuenta que la únicas personas que hay son ellos dos.

Recuperándose de su impresión inicial carraspea un poco y la sonrisa que lleva pasa a ser nerviosa, de manera inconsciente lleva una mano detrás de su cuello a causa del nerviosismo e incertidumbre al darse cuenta que por error había enviado aquel mensaje a un número equivocado.

“Hey.” Es lo único que se le ocurre decir.

“Hey.”

Tony no sabe que hacer en realidad en aquella situación que le resulta vergonzosa de su parte al enviarlo a la persona equivocada, así que decide (por primera vez en su corta vida) que lo más prudente sería aclarar aquella equivocación pero apenas esta abriendo la boca para disculparse y soltar alguna broma cuando el rubio decide hablar primero.

“Yo… No puedo creer que te guste.” Las mejillas se colorean aun más, dandole más vida a su rostro pálido aunque ahora la puntas de sus orejas comparten curiosamente el mismo color rosado. “Estoy tan feliz.”

Siente que el aire queda atrapado en sus pulmones y sus mejillas empiezan a calentarse al escuchar aquellas palabras dirigidas hacia su persona. Se siente expuesto al ver aquella sonrisa se vuelve más cálida, como si aquellas palabras no fueran una confesión y sencillamente estuvieran hablando del clima o de la tarea que había dejado el profesor.

No sabe a ciencia cierta el porque, tal vez por aquel calor agradable que se le ha instalado en el pecho, tal vez por aquella sonrisa sincera que viene siendo acompañada por aquellas mejillas rojas como manzanas maduras junto con aquel cabello revuelto a causa de la brisa… O solo tal vez las palabras que suenan de forma tan natural, sin palabras forzadas o siendo acompañadas poco después para ‘solicitar favores’ como compensación y un pago de decir aquello.

…Tal vez solo por eso, por sentirse querido alguna vez en su vida y sin de por medio el dinero o el peso de su apellido decide regresarle la sonrisa de forma sincera y titubeante mientras se traga la culpa e ignora su propia voz interna que le grita la palabra ‘cobarde’ una y otra vez, decide evitar decirle que fue una equivocación y, por ende, continuar con aquella mentira.

“Yo también lo estoy.”

No se percata que la mirada azulada esconden un gran sentimiento que van dirigidos hacia su persona cuando le escucha pronunciar aquellas palabras.

* * *

  
Cuando se encuentra en su habitación horas después, revive con cuidado aquella hora que ha pasado en la azotea. Repasa aquella ligera conversación sobre algunas clases y maestros que comparten mientras comen sus respectivos lonches antes de bajar juntos y separarse a sus respectivas clases, prometiéndole al joven rubio y de menor estatura volverse a reunir el lunes durante la hora del almuerzo.

Prometiéndole a Steve Rogers volverse a ver.

Sim preámbulos se deja caer sobre su cama antes de tomar una almohada para acto seguido ponerlo sobre su rostro y gritar con fuerza durante 1 minuto entero. Cuando termina solo puede retirar la almohada mientras restriega su rostro con ambas manos, con la única pregunta rondando en su mente: ¿Porque no le aclaró aquel error?

* * *

  
La dinámica inicia durante una lluviosa mañana del lunes.

Había tenido el fin de semana para ocultarse de todos, encerrarse en su pequeño taller que tenía en la cochera con la excusa de un nuevo proyecto en puerta que había surgido en alguno de sus lapsos de consumir exceso de cafeína, comida chatarra y alcohol. Evitando la miradas preocupadas del matrimonio Jarvis, la distraída de su madre o la molesta de su padre.

Decide desahogarse un poco rompiendo y desarmando viejos trastos hasta que se desconoce su origen y aventarlos en algún rincón que algún día promete limpiar y salvar aquellas partes con _Los Ramones_ como música de fondo a todo volumen como un intento de distraer su mente y ahogar sus pensamientos. Dejando su mente divagar gracias a la música ruidosa, cantando a todo pulmón durante el coro y tarateando el resto de la letra. Dejando la tarea de encargarse del problema en el inicio de semana. La cual llega demasiado pronto.

Bien, al parecer el día lluvioso era una señal clara que debía quedarse en casa, para ser mas especifico en su cama envuelto en un grueso cobertor siendo una barrera para alejarlo del mundo y de sus problemas.

Inhalando profundamente decide entrar al instituto y durante un momento olvida su preocupación referente a Steve gracias a sus profesores y uno que otro compañero con el que platica durante clases. Todo podría haber continuado su curso hasta que suena una campanada que anuncia el inicio del receso es cuando le recuerda de golpe lo que ha tratado de olvidar durante todo el fin de semana.

Se dirige hacia la cafetería y va inmediatamente hacia el área de comida; toma algunos bocadillos al azar lanzándolo en su bandeja y cuando termina de pagar se topa con la figura enclenque de Rogers sentado solitario en una de las bancas que hay cerca de las puertas que dan al patio jugando distraídamente con una servilleta.

Steve brinca en su lugar cuando escucha la bandeja caer sobre la mesa en un golpe sordo, levantando la mirada hacia la figura del genio en el proceso el cual le pasa una gelatina de limón con su respectiva cuchara y un jugo de naranja para después tomar un emparedado y darle un gran mordisco antes de iniciar un monólogo de todo lo que le ha ocurrido en la mañana. El rubio solo lo escucha mientras come su gelatina y unas galletas que se pasa el castaño; aporta a la platica cuando el genio le pregunta sobre su día y continúan así hasta que la hora de receso acaba y se separan para sus respectivas clases. Vuelven a hablar un poco más a la hora de salida hasta que llega la madre de Steve.

Tony solo puede ver a lo lejos que madre e hijo susurran acaloradamente un poco antes de ingresar al auto y se pierdan en el camino. Ignora los cuchicheos de algunos de sus compañeros sobre ellos correrán los pasillos durante el próximo día, mas aún cuando se vuelva a repetir durante las siguientes semanas.

* * *

  
La relación de ambos evolucionó de manera considerable, para sorpresa de todos y para la dicha de Steve que se sentía en las nubes; pensaba que en cualquier momento podría despertar en su vieja cama y volvería a la rutina de ver a lo lejos a Tony entre el mar de estudiantes mientras se esfuerza por equilibrar su mochila y sus muletas o de manera breve en alguna de las pocas ocaciones en las que coincidan en algún lugar.

El mas escéptico era su mejor amigo, James Barnes mejor conocido como Bucky, el cual miraba receloso aquella relación extraña que había iniciado tan repentinamente con Stark. Cada vez que el castaño escuchaba ese nombre por parte de su amigo solo soltaba una ligera mueca que se instala en sus labios como un ligero tic.

“No me la creo.” Fue su única respuesta cuando le pregunta el rubio. “Perdóname Stevie pero que tu crush te haga caso tan de repente no es normal.”

Es su turno de torcer la boca, le duele escuchar aquello por parte de su amigo de la infancia pero una parte de él le da la razón aunque decide ignorar aquello con la euforia que lo embriaga al ver a la persona que es dueña de sus sentimientos conoce su existencia y por alguna extraña razón eso lo hace feliz, lo cual de cierta forma culposa decide aprovecharlo al máximo e ignora su lado sensato que le advierte que saldrá herido tarde o temprano. No quiere escuchar aquella voz de la razón.

Solo se encoge de hombros o al menos lo intenta con aquellas enormes muletas que cargan su cuerpo y el joven de mayor estatura solo puede resoplar mientras ayuda al rubio con su mochila y caminan hacia la siguiente clase. Cuando toman asiento en sus respectivos pupitres Bucky le advierte a Steve que se unirá con ellos a la hora del almuerzo y este último no puede replicar gracias a la estrada del profesor que les exige su atención para iniciar la clase, así que chasquea la lengua al saber que nada le hará cambiar de opinión a su amigo.

El almuerzo se puede considerar extraño y ligeramente incómodo - al menos para el rubio - ya que Bucky llega alegre y platicador mientras saluda a un desconcertado Tony que ya esta sentado en la mesa del comedor, utilizando aquel encanto que le caracteriza y a veces utiliza para salirse con la suya. Hablan sobre los gustos y pasatiempos principalmente, todo para que Bucky pueda sacarle información aunque Tony no se queda atrás y se desenvuelve de la misma manera durante todo el tiempo que dura el interrogatorio.

Cuando la campana anuncia el fin del receso Bucky corre a al lado de Steve impidiendo de forma "sutil" que Tony se acerque a este último y arrastra al rubio hacia la próxima clase dejando al genio en medio del pasillo con el ego herido y una punzada molesta donde esta ubicado su corazón. Escucha la risa burlona de Justin Hammer a lo lejos y puede ver que alguien solo rueda los ojos a tal escena, se alegra que esa cabellera pelirroja no perteneciera a Pepper pero no sabe si prefiere que sea la de Natasha.

Natasha solo lo ve con un aire aburrido aunque Tony la conoce mejor y sabe que detrás de esa fachada esta planeando algo, así que solo le sostiene la mirada antes que ella a decidido que es suficiente y aquellos ojos color jade sean los primeros en romper aquel contacto sobre los castaños, dar media vuelta y continuar con su camino, empujando de forma sutil a Hammer haciendo que este ultimo golpee su rostro contra la puerta que tiene cerca.

Pasan las horas y con ello llega la hora de salida. Bucky se brinca su ultima clase, gimnasia impartido por el profesor Wilson, el cual adoraba poner viejas cintas de video relacionados con salud donde aparecía un tipo disfrazado del Capitán América con tal de alcanzar al joven Stark que se encuentra cerca del estacionamiento y evitar que Steve este cerca para impedirlo.

Cuando Bucky enfrenta a Tony pidiendo la verdadera razón de porque le ha hecho caso tan de repente a Steve este solo lanza una broma acompañado con usa sonrisa que el castaño de mayor estatura lo mal interpreta como un gesto de burla; en un impulso el oji azul lo sujeta por los dos brazos con un poco de fuerza, haciendo que el genio abra los ojos a causa de la sorpresa y ligero dolor por aquella acción tan repentina de su compañero, el cual solo le advierte con seriedad que si daña a su amigo deseara no haberlo conocido nunca.

No sabe si bromea o no.

No lo hace.

Una vez dicho aquello lo suelta y sin más se va de ahí dejando solo a Tony en medio del estacionamiento poco antes que empiecen a salir los primeros alumnos para irse a sus respectivos hogares y salga de su letargo al ver a Edwin Jarvis esperándolo en la entrada, corriendo hacia el auto al recordar la promesa que le hizo al mayordomo de acompañarlo a comprar el regalo de cumpleaños de la adorable Ana Jarvis.

Desconocen que Natasha ha estado viendo todo en silencio desde aquella jardinera que se encuentra cerca cuando se desarrolló aquella escena con ambos castaños.

* * *

"Muy bien Stark, quiero que me digas el porque."

Es el único saludo de bienvenida por parte de Natasha cuando Tony ingresa a su habitación después de un merecido baño después de estar en su improvisado taller y pasar parte de la tarde con Rhodey. El castaño solo suelta el aire con fuerza sin sorprenderse en lo más mínimo por las tétricas técnicas de la pelirroja de origen ruso, ya esta demasiado acostumbrado a sus aires misteriosos e inesperados que le sorprendería más si a estas alturas a ella se le ocurriera actuar como una persona normal. Así que simplemente la ignora mientras abre uno de sus cajones, toma un boxer de color azul y se lo pone mientras trae la toalla puesta para darle un poco de privacidad a la muchacha, no es que a él le importe su propia desnudez pero Jarvis le daría el infarto y Ana lo regañaría en su idioma natal.

"¿El porque de que?" Se hace el tonto para ganar tiempo.

"Ambos sabemos que desconocías la existencia de Rogers si no fuera por el anuario escolar." Dice directa, sus brazos cruzados. "Podrás engañar a todos, incluso a Pepper y Rhodey, pero a mi no."

El castaño no dice nada, en cambio decide tomar un pantalón del clóset antes de ponérselo mientras le da la espalda a la joven rusa. Cree escuchar un suspiro por parte de la muchacha pero no puede decirlo a ciencia cierta pues se estaba poniendo una playera del grupo _Black Sabbath_ , así que decide que ya no lo puede posponer más decide girarse y quedar frente a su compañera.

Le cuenta todo, de principio a fin.

Le cuenta sobre su ligero capricho con Rumiko, el error de papelería, el número que creía que era de la chica, el mensaje, el encuentro en la azotea, su cobardía, su relación creciente con Steve y la advertencia por parte de Bucky.

Al final recibe un puñetazo en uno de sus hombros y un abrazo poco tiempo después al escuchar la pequeña confesión de Tony al decirle que le agrada la compañía de Rogers. Natasha no dice nada sobre su decisión, no lo critica y no lo juzga, y Tony por primera vez desde que se dio cuenta de la presencia de la pelirroja en su cuarto por fin se puede relajar y corresponder tímidamente al abrazo.

Siente que un peso ha sido apartado de sus hombros al confesarse con aquella peculiar amiga suya de la situación que venía cargando de hace tiempo, aunque aun hay uno instalado en medio de su pecho que va creciendo poco a poco conforme va creciendo su relación y cercanía con Steve.

* * *

 

La próxima vez que Natasha se topa con la figura de Bucky Barnes en la escuela lo toma del brazo y antes que el muchacho pueda reaccionar lo lanza a una aula vacía y apenas si el castaño tiene tiempo para reponerse de la sorpresa de que alguien tan pequeño tenga tanta fuerza, se topa con la mirada gélida de la muchacha haciendo que tenga un escalofrío bajando por su espalda.

"Stark podrá ser un narcisista y un genio idiota sin filtro al decir lo que piensa dañando sin saber a las personas por sus palabras." Le dice directa sin rodeos y sin endulzar sus palabras. "Pero ese idiota narcisista es mi amigo y si veo que le haces daño alguno, por mas minúsculo que sea desearás no haberme conocido, Barnes."

Sonríe dulcemente al ver la mirada sorpresiva y temerosa de su acompañante. "Fue una excelente platica, espero que lo hagamos más a menudo."

Y sin más da la media vuelta para dirigirse hacia la salida, Barnes la sigue segundos más tarde viendo como camina por el pasillo hasta que la ve perderse al ingresar a otra aula. Steve llega a ponerse a un lado de su amigo, el cual se da cuenta de su presencia por el sonido de las viejas muletas al golpetear el suelo pero aun así no deja de mirar al frente aun cuando la figura de Natasha ya se ha perdido hace tan poco tiempo.

"¿Esa no era Natasha Romanoff?"

"Yup."

Bucky se queda en silencio después de eso y Steve solo puede ver a su amigo de manera interrogante pero el de mayor estatura no agrega nada más por estar viendo al mismo sitio aun cuando la joven se ha ido desde hace rato. "¿Y...?"

"Stevie, creo que acabo de conocer a mi futura esposa."

"Bucky,  _no._ "

* * *

 

“¿Se encuentra bien, joven Stark?”

La voz de Jarvis lo saca de su burbuja, apartando la mirada de la ventana para toparse con la mirada del mayordomo y puede notar cierta preocupación. El joven carraspea un poco mientras le regala una sonrisa al hombre de acento inglés. “Claro Jarvis, ¿porque no habría de estarlo?”

“Me parece que el estar jugando con la comida es una señal clara que algo esta rodeando por su mente.”

Tony solo puede bajar la mirada y deja el tenedor a un lado, al parecer el omelett a quedado en una masa deforme gracias a estar jugando distraídamente con su desayuno. Sintiéndose miserable decide dejar un lado aquel plato y mirar de frente al hombre que ve como una figura paterna más que a su propio padre al cual siempre le ha mostrado indiferencia su existencia. Su cabeza es un lío y su corazón se siente pesado, así que decide probar su suerte a hablar alentado por la mirada cálida del hombre que ha estado con él desde que tiene memoria.

“Jarvis…Yo… creo, no, hice algo muy malo.” Le confiesa al hombre. “Todo inició con un malentendido ¡Pero lo iba a aclarar, lo juro! Pero se me hizo tan difícil hacerlo y ahora… ahora… no se que hacer y…”

El genio se rompe y empieza a con los primeros signos de llanto, de tantas emociones, sentimientos y mentiras que tiene guardados explotan y salen desbordantes de su cuerpo. Se talla los ojos con el dorso de la mano de forma brusca y deja un manchón rojizo sobre su rostro e ignora la mirada preocupada de Edwin.

“¡Todo es mi culpa!” Le confiesa. “Creí que si le ocultaba que el mensaje era para otra persona era lo mejor, que si pensaba que era correspondido podía tener un momento feliz antes de dejarlo con un buen recuerdo de tener algo con Tony Stark. Pero cuando me hablaba sobre sus clases, sus películas y planes… vi que no me buscaba por el apellido de mis padres sino por mi; cuando se emocionaba con mis platicas y me alentaba con mis teorías de mis proyectos, me sentí feliz. No era alguien a quien veían con signo de pesos en mi frente o algún favor que quisieran cobrar y aprovechar, me veía a mi. E irónicamente me fui enamorando de él pero tengo miedo.

“Miedo que se entere de todo lo que te acabo de confesar, que piense que solo me burlé de el cuando nunca fue así. No quiero que piense que jamás lo quise. No quiero que piense como yo pienso de Howard.

“Oh Tony.” Es lo único que dice Jarvis antes de atraerlo a un abrazo en forma de consuelo.

En el marco de la puerta se encuentra Steve al lado de Ana. Ambos han escuchado todo aquel monólogo por parte de Tony sin que este lo supiera.

Ambos adultos los dejan solos después de aquella confesión de Tony.

* * *

  
Es una linda tarde de verano cuando Tony empuja la silla de ruedas dr Steve, ambos están tomados de la mano. Están disfrutando su primer mes de noviazgo después de varias semanas falsas y otras mas de recuperación y confianza. Pero están bien y no cambiarían nada del mundo si han llegado hasta acá.


End file.
